


Kintsugi

by dragonofeternal



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/dragonofeternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Hakuryuu's departure to war, Judal offers his thoughts on Hakuryuu's new arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SetsuntaMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/gifts).



Judal never bothered knocking. It was simply one of many common courtesies he considered below him, and it was one of many things about him that drove Hakuryuu up the wall. And now, when he was preparing to aid his sister in the war effort, was about the last time that Hakuryuu wanted to be bothered by Judal.

"Can I help you, High Priest?" Keep it formal. Keep it distant. He didn't look up from his work on the table.

Judal laughed and bounced across the floor, closing well into Hakuryuu's personal space. "Well, since you're leaving Rakushou so quickly, I thought it might do to pay you a visit." He reached out a hand that Hakuryuu batted away. "I didn't get to see you at all when I visited Sindria."

Hakuryuu made a noise of exasperation and turned around to face Judal. "That was because you weren't invited to Sindria, and you came while I was out dungeon capturing. You shouldn't be surprised that you missed me when you weren't even invited."

"Whatever." Judal rolled his eyes and shrugged in one fluid motion, cocking his hip out to the side. "I wanted to get a look at that metal vessel of yours."

Hakuryuu glared at Judal, pointedly not indulging his obvious bid for attention. If seeing his metal vessel was some sort of innuendo, he wasn't interested. But it did make sense, he supposed, for the magi of Kou to want to know about the metal vessels of Kou, and cooperating with Judal now would make everything smoother later on. His treacherous plans had gone undetected so far because Hakuryuu was the master of not rocking the boat, and he intended to keep it that way. He reached over with his sword arm and grabbed his spear, then carefully offered it, blade first, to Judal.

Judal cooed in appreciation. "Very impressive. I wouldn't have pegged you as having a life djinn though, hahah!" His fingers danced over the eight pointed star and down the shaft to rest on Hakuryuu's wooden hand. "Although this is impressive too..."

Hakuryuu sucked in a breath and pulled his hand and metal vessel back.

"Don't touch that. It's simply what I had to do."

Judal hummed and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I heard about what Ithnan did. Pity his little princess is all locked up in Sindria, and he's dead, else I'd return him in kind. He knows you're my favorite."

"Don't say things like that." The last thing Hakuryuu needed was for his mother's eyes to be on him because of some whim of Judal's.

"Why not? You always say I should say what I mean more often!" Judal laughed and grabbed Hakuryuu's wrist. "You're my favorite, and this is interesting."

Hakuryuu yanked back, but Judal's grip held tight. "It isn't interesting."

"A magical prosthetic that responds perfectly?" Judal laughed. "I might be a stupid man, but as a magi I know a thing or two about magical items. And this is very interesting." He pulled Hakuryuu's hand closer again. Hakuryuu twisted his wrist, tried to break the grip, but he failed. "And you made this? With your vessel?" Hakuryuu swallowed dryly and nodded. Judal smiled back. "Thought so. See…? You're interesting." Judal gently rubbed Hakuryuu's wooden arm. "Interesting enough that I could offer you my services." His voice was a husky whisper now, as though he was about to say something he would rather not have overheard. "I could be your magi."

"That's stupid. This arm… It's a burden. It's going to get in the way of-" he stopped himself before saying anything incriminating, "of war!" He tried again to free his hand, to no success. "Give it back!"

"War against Mommy dearest?" Judal crooned, and the breath caught in the back of Hakuryuu's throat.

"I- give me my arm back."

"It's obvious you know."

"Judal, let go of me."

"You're right; you probably are at a disadvantage." Judal sneered a little as he laced his and Hakuryuu's fingers together. "This arm of yours will end up slowing you down at the worst moment, I'm sure, and then you'll be fucked! But here's the thing, Hakuryuu... you've got something they could never have."

Hakuryuu stared Judal's thumb as it traced circles on his wooden hand, unable to meet his gaze. Judal's eyes were always intense, and Hakuryuu was frightened of what he might find there now. This man, this magi... his... magi? Hakuryuu's eyes stayed trained on their entwined hands as Judal slowly raised them to his lips and kissed each individual knuckle.

"You," Judal whispered, "have me." His lips dragged over each knuckle as he went back again, worshipping each joint. "With me at your side you'd never have to worry about this arm failing you, or your plans crumbling around you because I have power enough for the both of us." Hakuryuu watched, transfixed, as Judal adjusted his grip to leave his fingers free once again. "You're more than just the sum of your parts, Hakuryuu. This arm's a damn weapon in its own right, I'm sure. Anyone who takes you on thinking it's less then that is a fool. A man like that would deserve whatever death he got." Judal slowly dragged his tongue up the underside of Hakuryuu's middle finger, letting his lips gently trail along with it to provide just enough friction to make Hakuryuu shudder. His hand didn't have perfect feeling, but the tendrils of organic matter he snaked into his flesh every morning did at least give some sensation of touch.

In all honesty, half of what made this scene so affecting was the look. Judal's mouth worked up the side of each finger, kissed it, then moved to another. Their eyes met for a half second, and the intensity in Judal's eyes spoke of something entirely different than wars and kings. It made the breath catch in the back of Hakuryuu's throat, and that apparently was the sign Judal had been waiting for to plunge Hakuryuu's fingers into his mouth, sucking and moaning around them.

"J-Judal." Hakuryuu tried and failed to bring authority into his voice. Judal responded with a moan and slipped Hakuryuu's middle and pointer finger all the way into his mouth. He sucked on the hard wood as though he hoped it would give him something more, and Hakuryuu could barely contain himself. "Judal, please, I- getting back to the matter at hand. Or. Like you said, it might be a weapon, but if I run-run low on magoi...." It was hard to keep focused as he watched the sheer ecstasy on Judal's face as he blew his fingers. "It's a burden."

Judal slowly let Hakuryuu's fingers trail out of his mouth, and the sound he made as they left made Hakuryuu's heart and cock ache for him. It was an uneasy and exciting feeling. "But you don't have to worry about running out of magoi, Hakuryuu." He took both hands on Hakuryuu's prosthetic now, and guided it down his face, over his throat, to pause over his heart... "You have me, and all my nigh limitless magoi. So what if you run low? I'll just keep replenishing you, over and over..." Hakuryuu curled his hand in the fabric, feeling the faint thudding of Judal's heart. The air between them was tense now, Judal waiting for an answer Hakuryuu didn't even know the question for.

"Do you.... I mean." Hakuryuu's tongue stumbled about in his mouth, but Judal didn't laugh. "Do you mean that?"

Then the tension broke in Judal's face and he laughed with relief. "Yes." Judal smiled and leaned in, peppering Hakuryuu's scarred cheek with kisses and nips. "God, yes." He guided Hakuryuu's hand downwards, into his pants. "Everything I have is yours, my king."

Hakuryuu decided just then that if there was one thing that was nice about those ridiculous pants Judal always wore, it was that they were easy to get into, and probably just as easy to get him out of. He curled his fingers to gently stroke along Judal's slit, and Judal rewarded him with a pleased little hum. "Oh," was about all Hakuryuu could manage to say. "Should I...?" Judal hooked his fingers in his pants and slid them down his legs. Hakuryuu swallowed tightly. "Okay."

He stroked Judal again, surprised to find how wet it was. Reangling his hand, he found he could rub Judal's clit with his thumb while continuing to stroke along his dripping hole. Judal made a pleased noise and placed his hands on Hakuryuu's shoulders for support so he could rock his hips back and forth. Together they found a good rhythm, and Hakuryuu found himself mesmerized by the sight.

Judal dropped his head forward so he could whisper into Hakuryuu's ear. "I like the hand."

"O-oh?" Hakuryuu's voice had turned into an embarrassing squeak.

"Yeah," Judal purred. "It's nice. Smooth and hard... and I can feel your magoi pulsing through it. So it's you, and it's a show of just how powerful you are... and you know how I- ah!" Judal took one hand off Hakuryuu's shoulder to readjust Hakuryuu's motions. "Little softer there. Mmm... Yeah. Yeah, like that."

"Sorry."

"Shh," Judal was back to dirty talking. "You know how I feel about power."

Hakuryuu sucked in a breath and simply nodded in reply. Watching his thumb rub gentle circles around Judal did bad, bad things to him. He tried to adjust his legs to make sure Judal didn't notice how hard he was, but instead the fabric of his pants just stroked the tip of his cock in a teasing caress. Judal only noticed the soft noise that Hakuryuu made, but misinterpreted it.

"Yeah, you like watching me, don't you?"

Hakuryuu bit his lip and nodded again.

"Heheh..." Judal took a deep breath to keep his own voice steady. "Well, you... you should do more than just rub outside then, huh? Maybe-" Hakuryuu decided that he didn't need to listen to any more of Judal's taunts, and shoved two fingers into his slick opening. Judal gasped with joy.

"I-I was getting there..." Hakuryuu did his best to wrangle his voice into some semblance of authority. "I was just taking my time. If-if I'm supposed to be your king perhaps you should trust my judgement."

Judal made a happy, strangled noise against Hakuryuu's shoulder. "Ri-right..."

Hakuryuu made another snap decision: he liked the blissed, pleased tone in Judal's voice there, and he needed to hear more of it. He curled his fingers inside Judal as he figured out what to say next, trying to match the motion of his thumb on the outside. Judal clenched around him, rocking his hips back and forth, then up and down, obviously hungry for more, faster, for everything that Hakuryuu could give him. "You're almost as greedy for my fingers as you are for my power."

"I want all of you, Hakuryuu," Judal hissed. "And I want-"

"Well you're going to have to wait." Hakuryuu pressed another finger in with force and then held his hand completely stationary. Judal gasped and went still, half at his words and half at the rough new inclusion. "Wait until I feel like giv-giving it to you." He slowly started to move his fingers again. "Like. Like that."

Judal gave a breathy moan in Hakuryuu's ear. "You've been waiting for this, too, haven't you?"

Hakuryuu's hand faltered and then he increased the speed of his fingers inside Judal. Judal clenched his shoulders tightly, crumpling against him with a sharp gasp of pleasure. Hakuryuu didn't falter this time, though. Anything to keep Judal from saying more. He stroked and curled inside Judal, and Judal rewarded him with delightful moans and quivers and jerks of his hips. Hakuryuu panted in delight as he tried to block out the words Judal had said. Had he been waiting for this? God, in some dark corner of himself Hakuryuu had wanted Judal, but he'd never admitted it aloud. But for Judal to have felt that way too- Hakuryuu gritted his teeth to muffle a moan of his own. Judal's slick, clenching cunt looked so good around his hand, and occasional cracked-voice squeaks of pleasure now punctuated the hitched breathing in his ear.

"Ye-yes," Hakuryuu whispered.

Apparently that was what Judal had been waiting for, because he clenched tight, crumbling around Hakuryuu with a cry. His hands felt like iron vices on Hakuryuu's shoulders. Hakuryuu whimpered and groaned in reply, feeling Judal shake apart around him.

And then, it seemed, he was done. Judal panted into Hakuryuu's shoulder, then offered a small nip to the exposed skin of Hakuryuu's neck. "It seems like... like my king has not yet been satisfied..." Judal reached between his legs to remove Hakuryuu's now sticky, dripping hand and then sat himself down in Hakuryuu's lap to straddle a leg. The fabric of Hakuryuu's pants was drawn tight over his erect cock.

Judal offered Hakuryuu a sloppy, sideways smile and dragged his fingers over the fabric with enough force to make Hakuryuu choke. The smile grew wider, and Judal stroked harder, gripping Hakuryuu's dick through his pants.

"Ju- What are? If-" his hand kept pumping and groping through the fabric. "N-no, I... If you keep doing that I'll end up-"

Judal chuckled. "Coming in your pants?" His voice still sounded husky from orgasm. A predatory, catlike grin slashed across his face. "Good."

Judal's hands were merciless, and even though he just come, he rutted against Hakuryuu's leg like a dog in heat. Hakuryuu struggled from side to side, trying to find purchase, mental or physical, to rebuff Judal's advances. Instead, he just found more pleasure in Judal's inescapable grip. Distantly, he heard Judal call him cute. With a grunt and a shudder, Hakuryuu clenched his eyes shut and came, his cheeks burning with sex and embarrassment. He kept his eyes closed as Judal delicately climbed off him, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. Judal gently slid Hakuryuu's pants down, though why now instead of earlier was beyond Hakuryuu, and then- oh god. Hakuryuu choked on a gasp as Judal's tongue began lapping up the cum he'd spilled on himself. Neatly, methodically, Judal's tongue worked over Hakuryuu's dick in a way that made it ache with the desire to get hard again. It kind of hurt. He batted at Judal's head to try to get him to stop.

"Judal- Judal please-" Judal just caught his hand and kissed his palm instead, then turned his attention back to pay one more kiss to the scars on Hakuryuu's inner thigh.

"You're cute, Hakuryuu, and just as perfect as I'd imagined you'd be. These," Judal's mouth went in for another soft kiss, and for a moment Hakuryuu was afraid he'd go for his dick or his balls. Instead Judal kissed his scars, and somehow that was even worse. "These are mine. You are mine. My perfect king, made perfect and whole by being just as broken and horrid as me." Hakuryuu finally looked back down at Judal. Judal offered him a crooked smile, and Hakuryuu took the hand that had been batting him away and used it to gently pet his hair. Judal shut his eyes like a pleased cat. "And I can be all yours."

Hakuryuu swallowed thickly. "When. When I get back from going to war with Hakuei. We should talk."

"Mmhmm..."

Whatever Judal saw in him, it wasn't something Hakuryuu could see in himself. But for a moment, Judal's fascination with his imperfections and assertations that these were things to be admired seemed true. The cracks between his scars and the person he was before weren't so deep. Did he trust Judal? Hardly. But for a moment, as he sat in his chair with Judal half in his lap and his pants down around his knees, Hakuryuu almost felt like he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Kintsugi is the art of repairing broken pottery with lacquer mixed with gold. As a philosophy it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise.


End file.
